El Peinado de Gaara
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: El kazekage y su esposa buscan una manera de alejar a las fangirls que acosan a Gaara y le lanzan tomates a Matsuri. /./. —¿Has escuchado hablar de ese cantante? ¿Justino Bibiano? —comenzó a contar su plan Matsuri.


**Universo:** _Manga._

**Spoilers: **_Hasta el capítulo 700._

**Advertencias: **_Ninguna._

* * *

><p><strong>EL PEINADO DE GAARA<strong>

[Viñeta]

Gaara es ese kazekage amoroso con su gente, pero serio en sus gestos y firme en sus decisiones que lleva ya muchos años liderando a la aldea. Gaara es El Kazekage que Sunagakure había estado deseando por tanto tiempo para resolver los problemas de guerras, alimentos, vivienda y política que la aldea sufría hasta hace unas décadas.

Es un personaje archi-conocido en el País del Viento. Lo es tanto, que su figura opaca al su señor feudal y le hicieron figuritas con su cara para adorar en las casas y pegatinas para las libretas de los niños y alentarlos así a estudiar.

Sobra decir que a Gaara todo esto no le gusta. No le gusta que le adoren en altares, que le miren con fanatismo y que su cara esté por todas partes, pero toda esa mercancía ayuda a la economía del país y todas las ganancias las destina a obras públicas como construcción de casas y perforación de pozos, así que se traga su malestar y sale a saludar a su gente con lo más cercano a una sonrisa sincera que tiene para agradecerles por el amor que le dan.

Por supuesto, Gaara está contento por recibir tanto amor que no le cabe ni en el pecho ni en el cuerpo entero, pero a veces se asquea de que sus fans quieran saber todo sobre él. Recientemente, por ejemplo, Gaara se ha comprometido con su ex alumna Matsuri. La historia de amor no es muy grande ni ostentosa, va sobre la soledad de estar soltero, un malentendido sobre la Academia Ninja de Suna y atrapar un ramo en la boda entre el séptimo hokage de Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki, y Hinata Hyuga; pero le hicieron dar un montón de entrevistas sobre por qué quería a Matsuri, cuánto la quería, su vida como pareja, cómo se habían comprometido y más cosas para alimentar a la prensa rosa. Dio tantas y tan iguales, todas adornadas para ponerle sabor al artículo, que ahora su relación con Matsuri parece más falsa que la existencia de un bijuu de veinte colas. Claro, eso no significa que Gaara no quiera a Matsuri. A estas alturas ya la habría dejado.

Por su parte, Matsuri también está fastidiada de todos los paparazzi que la persiguen a donde sea. Le preguntan hasta por qué respira o qué ropa interior utiliza, y a veces le han dado ganas de abofetearlos hasta la saciedad. Pero, por supuesto, como la Primera Dama de Suna, Matsuri no puede hacer esas cosas, así que sonríe y responde con evasivas o genéricamente, entonces sigue su camino y las ganas de salir a la calle la abandonan por al menos dos días consecutivos.

Con todo esto, Matsuri y Gaara deciden, una noche mientras cenan incómodamente con fotógrafos afuera del restaurante, que es hora de parar toda esa incomodidad que les oprime a cada instante. Es hora de parar el interés enfermizo de las fangirls de Gaara, especialmente esas que le desean la muerte a Matsuri en redes sociales.

El problema es que no hay una manera para hacerlo que resulte efectiva. Gaara es más querido en el País del Viento incluso que Naruto Uzumaki, el salvador del mundo ninja, que es difícil crear desinterés por él.

¿Qué hacer?

Matsuri tuvo una idea esa misma noche mientras dormía codo a codo con Gaara. Había postergado una noche de sexo salvaje sólo para pensar en una buena solución a sus calamidades.

—Córtate el pelo.

—¿Qué?

Matsuri pareció encenderse en un momento, los ojos le comenzaron a brillar y su sonrisa a volverse maniaca.

—¿Has escuchado de ese cantante? ¿_Justino Bibiano_?

Gaara negó con la cabeza. No tenía puñetera idea de lo que hablaba su prometida.

—Bueno, no importa. Te cuento: _Justino_ tenía un pelo precioso. De hecho, era conocido por su pelo, entonces un día, ¡paff!, se lo cortó y comenzó a perder fans y popularidad.

—Yo no soy conocido por mi cabello.

Matsuri desestimó el comentario de su prometido con un gesto de mano.

—Pero se te califica como "guapo" en ocho de cada diez artículos. No importa si es de política, siempre sacan a resaltar que eres el kage más atractivo actualmente. Así que si te hacemos feo, entonces dejarán de amarte.

Gaara miró con escepticismo a Matsuri. ¿Cómo es que lo que decía tenía sentido?

—Eso es improbable.

—Pero no imposible.

El kazekage sacudió la cabeza en negativa y suspiró.

—Supongo que no se pierde nada por intentarlo.

A la mañana siguiente, Matsuri cortó el cabello de Gaara, lo alació y lo peinó de la manera más risible que pudo. De hecho, Gaara se veía tan ridículo que incluso Kankuro se rió abiertamente de él. Su secretaria y su guardia personal se unieron a la carcajada.

Gracias a ese terrible peinado, los paparazzi disminuyeron en 15% la primera semana, al 30% al mes y, para el fin de año, Gaara ya sólo daba entrevistas oficiales para asuntos políticos y las mujeres ya no le tiraban tomates a Matsuri cuando salía a la calle.

Ah, era un horrible peinado, pero nada que un poco de sexo salvaje por tres horas consecutivas no pudiera arreglar.

**[FINAL] **

* * *

><p><strong>[Notas de Kristall Blauw y aclaraciones finales]<strong>

**Esta viñeta puede considerarse una especie de continuación a Atrapa el Ramo, el oneshot que publiqué el mes anterior.**

**Recuerdo que, cuando escribí aquel, yo pensé que Naruto y demás tenían, no sé, treinta y tantos. Escupí mi café cuando me confirmaron que tenían 27-28. No mamar, Kishimoto. Aparte de esos diseños horribles de los personajes principales y los niños adefesios, los hizo lucir mucho más viejos de lo que son, con esas ¿arrugas? cerca del lagrimal. Quiero decir, Minato y Kushina, cuando murieron, tenían más o menos la misma edad y no se veían tan aventajados ni tan amargados.**

**Uff, pero qué se le va a hacer. Ya ni llorar es bueno. Igual yo seguiré shippeando todo el crack y el Sasunaru que se me antoje :D  
><strong>

_**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**_

**No olviden entrar a Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi para noticias de actualizaciones, explicaciones varias y otras chucherías mías.**


End file.
